kaer_moronfandomcom-20200214-history
Araxia of Toussaint
"Have you ever had that problem where you fell in love with someone cause you saw their wanted poster? Yeah...well...I have that problem. I've never even met Philippa Eilhart before." Biography Araxia was born in a village in Toussaint that no longer exists. Somehow, she had come out looking exactly like her grandmother Diane; white hair and amber-yellow cat like eyes. Her grandmother claims her father had been a Witcher, even though Witcher's are sterile...yeah Araxia doesn't understand and her grandmother might just be bullshitting and it was a weird mutation in Diane. The village was either scared or disgusted by her appearance but nobody did or said anything about it until around the time Araxia turned 7. Some of the village men had paid a band of bandits to kill the child, they took the money and "took" the contract. Instead of just killing the child as everyone wanted, the bandits slaughtered the entire village while keeping Araxia alive long enough to witness the death of her neighbors and her parents, planning on saving her for last as they burned her entire village to the ground. They would’ve killed Araxia if Diane hadn’t shown up, having had a bad feeling and needing to check on her family. Diane arrived, via teleportation, to find a man ready to strike Araxia down with a sword. He was destroyed before he could even move an inch...and by destroyed, Diane set him on fire so hot that he turned to ash with in seconds. The other bandits had tried to fight Diane but died shortly after they tried. As much as she loved her granddaughter, she couldn't take care of and raise, she was a Sorceress and was hunted by Witch Hunters far too often. So she brought her to a friend of hers, a Sorceress at the School for the Cat, the only school to take in women where only four women, that's she's heard off, had survived the Trial of Grasses. The girl would be trained like any boy until the time she was 18 when she would be forced to take part in the Trials. One girl and three boys. She was the only one to survive the trial. The head Witchers openly voiced their disappointment about how a girl survived then the boys showed such promise. The trial was never supposed to happen for Araxia, Diane had originally planned to come and take her away before that happened. However Witch Hunters on Skellige made things rather...difficult and because of it Araxia was subjected to the trial. Diane's Sorceress friend, Karen, had managed to get Araxia out of the school and too her grandmother, mainly afraid of how she'd be treated for passing the Trial and mainly worried about the head Witchers putting her through tasks she couldn't survive. Diane left Araxia with Dante, a Griffon Witcher. He was someone she could trust and she visited them constantly. Dante was Araxia’s first romantic relationship, granted she fancied women more but they dated for several years until they saw each other as nothing more than best friends with a brother-sister relationship. Dante traveled and took contracts with Araxia until he fell in love with some village woman and settled down. That just left Araxia with the wolf she found two and a half years prior. The wolf had been a pup when she found him, trapped in a hunter’s trap and gnawing at his pen leg, which Araxia stopped. She freed him and healed him, she tried to let him leave but instead the wolf decided to follow her, she named him Steel. Her loyal canine companion followed her to Novigrad, a city where she’d finally meet the Sorceress she carried a wanted poster off. The Sorceress, Philippa Eilhart, whom Araxia had developed feelings for without ever seeing her. Physical Appearance Looking identical to her grandmother, she has white hair and amber-yellow cat like eyes. She kept her hair long, never cutting it any shorter than her mid to lower back while mostly being in a ponytail or pulled back into a braid to stay out of her way. She stands at around six feet in height and her body is fit but not being over muscular. She mostly wears her clothes she got from the School of the Cat, a leather tunic and matching pants with boots. She wears mostly dark clothing, it's not that she hates bright colors, she just doesn't think they go well with her job and make her stand out more than she needs too. Personality She’s been a Witcher for 109 years so she’s seen some shit. She is a very kind woman but within reason. She will give gold to homeless people and children without hesitation, she will not kill a succubus that killed in a manner of self defense, but she will not let people push her around. She will fight someone if they push her buttons enough and has nearly scratched a man’s eyes out for kicking her wolf. Skills & Abilities As every Witcher, she has the ability to cast Signs mostly enjoying Igni or Axii the most. She has a bit more of a stealthy nature than that of a Witcher from the Wolf school but that might've just been her training and upbringing as a Cat Witcher. Was trained in both hand-to-hand combat and using her swords. She is good at making any sort of potion, both from her Witcher upbringing and some that her grandmother taught her. Relationships Diane of Toussaint In all honesty, she's not even sure if that's her grandmother's actual name but she just adopted it cause of Araxia's name. She's extreme close with her grandmother, after having lost both of her parents at young age, Diane did her best to let her granddaughter know that she loved her, even when she was far away. After the Trial, she periodically checks in on Araxia and makes sure that she's well. The only form of annoyance or even disgust that Diane has expressed towards Araxia was upon learning she had feelings for Philippa Eilhart. For some reason Diane despises Philippa. Philippa Eilhart Yeah she knew she was screwed, she fell in love with a Sorceress because of her wanted poster. How in the hell does that even happen? She's willingly lied to Radovid for a woman she has never met, she's willingly killed Witch Hunters for a woman has never met. Imagine her surprise when she actually meets her, yeah she's even more screwed before. (basically as I'm writing this, they haven't met in my fic yet lol) Trivia * Diane believes the reason Araxia developed feelings for Philippa without ever seeing her is because they were destined to be together. * Carries Black Blood and Swallow on her at all times. Never know when you’ll need to fight a vampire or need some healing.Her mother’s journals are her prized possessions but also the only thing she has of her mother’s. * She blames herself for her parents being dead but Diane constantly tells her that it wasn’t her fault, it was the men that paid the bandits. * She named Steel and Silver after her swords (Silver isn’t mentioned in bio cause technically she hasn’t found Silver yet. She finds Silver on Skellige) * Dante was taught how to braid her hair by Diane.Anna Henrietta’s father gave her a house and some land in Toussaint, so she likes to visit a couple times a year. * Helped Meve when her son tried to take over the throne and attempted to kill her or exile her. * Has the typical accent of someone from Toussaint. (sounds French-ish) * Weirdly loves freaking people out when she takes potions, due to the toxicity in some of them. * Just causally eats raw wolf livers...don't judge her. * Whenever she visits Toussaint, she usually spent a few nights in Duchess Anna Henrietta’s chambers. * Has had sex with a Siren (don't ask her questions) and a Succubus, not at the same time but still. * Carries a wanted poster of Philippa and when her stuff is searched by Witch Hunters, she lies and says she's looking for her. * Actually hisses at people when she's angry, Diane isn't sure if it's a Witcher trait or just an Araxia trait. * Isn’t an Assassin like most witchers from the Cat school but was trained in the same manner as them. * Raspberry juice is her favorite non-alcoholic beverage. * The location of the village she was born in is rumored to be haunted, it's not. She's checked. Category:Characters